Paige of Sins
by amorgan18
Summary: 5 years gone by. Can Paige end her sins before they destroy her?
1. Chapter One

**2008.**

Morning. Another long cold, cruel morning, Paige thought  
as she looked out on the beach. I guess I still deserve  
it, even after all these years. I mean, I'm reason this all happened.

She turned and looked on a night stand at a picture of her with Piper, Phoebe and her nephew. She shook her head and the picture floated with orb-like lights into the nightstand drawer and  
closed.

It wasn't that Paige didn't love her sisters or her nephew. She just considered what happened her fault, even 5 years after the accident.

_I should be dead,_ Paige thought. _They should have come for me._

She walked out on the deck and stood against the railing, watching the ocean waves gently flow in, washing up tiny shells on the sand.

There was a knock on the sliding glass doors. Paige turned around and gave a smile. It was Dan. He opened the sliding glass door and walked on the deck. Paige turned back to the ocean as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. He sent kisses up her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. His scent entranced Paige, sending her emotions wild on a wild seductive spree.

"Good morning to you too," She said.

"Are we gonna get going now?" Dan asked.

"Yeah I just want to look at the ocean a little longer," Paige said.

He put his finger tip on her left hand and traced it around a diamond ring.

"I'm sure they'll be fine about it," Dan said

"You don't know my sisters. What I did to them..." Paige mumbled.

He picked her up and carried her inside. Then lied her down on the bed. He kissed her stomach and all the way up to her lips.

"We can't..." she whispered.

**San Francisco****. California.  
**  
The Halliwell Manor was dark and quiet. Piper was upstairs in the attic cleaning up. Leo came in.

"Hey," he said

Piper tried to give her husband a kiss, but he turned away. Piper gave him a look and when back to cleaning "I didn't here you orb in," Piper said.

"That's because I didn't orb. I walked," Leo said.

"If you don't start using your powers again you'll get killed by a darklighter or they'll clip your wings," Piper said.

Leo looked at her like he was staring into her soul. "Don't you know what today is?" Leo asked.

"What do you think?" Piper snapped.

"I'm sorry. It's been so long," Leo said

"5 years…" Piper said softly.

"Maybe we should go see Paige," Phoebe suggested walking into the attic. Leo and Piper looked at her like she was insane.

"It's been 5 years since she left! Come on guys! I miss her! I mean, haven't you wondered what's she's been doing all these years? If she's ok? If she's safe?" Phoebe asked them.

**The Beach House:**

Paige was beneath Dan on the bed. Her breathing was heavy as she moaned when Dan pressed up against her. Paige gripped the side of the bed, biting her tongue, forcing herself not to scream his name. Dan just smiled lovingly. The lovers kissed as she orbed out. Dan rolled on his back just as Paige orbed in on top of him. She was soaking wet with the ocean water. Her pale face was a rosy red. "Decided to go swimming?" Dan asked. Paige laughed and kissed him.

**The Manor:**

"Who cares!" Piper hissed at Phoebe.

Paige was lying on her bed. Dan was asleep next her, She looked at the clock.i 1am. Piper is probably at the club... if she still owns it,/i Paige thought. She got up and headed into the living room. She sat on the couch.

Dan felt a rush of cold air brush his arms. His eyes open and he sat looking at the empty side of the bed "Paige?" he called.

"I'm in here," she called back.

Dan came in and lied down next her. He kissed her lips and held her close. "Looks like we didn't get to your sister's place," he said.

Paige rested her head against his chest. "Does it matter? They'll probably slam the door in our faces," she said.

"What's so wrong with you and your family? You never tell me!" Dan complained.

"Nothing, it's nothing..." Paige said getting up and walked out to the deck.

Dan came out with a blanket. He stood behind her and wrapped the both of them in it. Paige looked down at her feet. Her face was swelling with tears. Dan was worried. The only time he ever saw Paige cry was during an old Buffy marathon. "Paige..." he said lifting her chin up.

Her tear drops glistened in the moonlight as they rolled down her rosy cheeks. She bit her lip as Dan gently wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry Paige...don't cry... it'll be ok," Dan said trying to sooth her.

It was afternoon at the club. Bane, one of Prue's men of the moment, was busy stocking the bar. Piper walked in. "Sleep in?" Bane asked.

Piper took off her sunglasses and shot him a glare.

"Won't ask... Phoebe called here like 20 minutes ago. Something about a premonition..." Bane said.

"Did she say what she saw?" Piper asked.

"Didn't think to ask, seeing as how last time I got caught up in your demon problems I almost got killed! ...again," Bane said.

"Oh go take a Prozac! I do this every day!" Piper said.

She picked up her phone. "Call Phoebe," she said.

Her phone dialed, rang a couple times and then her sister picked up.

"Halliwell Hotline! Got demons? We vanquish!" Phoebe said.

"PHOEBE!!" Piper barked.

"Relax Piper! I saw it was you on the caller id," Phoebe said.

"You know it's getting close to that year where we saw you killed that guy in the future! I just want you to be careful!" Piper said.

"We also had Prue and you had a baby girl in that future," Phoebe said.

Piper became quiet.

"Look Piper, I gotta vision this morning about a warlock in your club. It was girl with blonde hair with some other guy. He looked really familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on him," Phoebe said.

"So we put up some charms up and as soon as a warlock blinks in, I'll freeze the club and blow him up," Piper said.

"Nice... hey when I called, Bane said you weren't in all morning. You and Leo sleep in...huh?" Phoebe asked.

Piper got silent again and in a low quiet voice so Bane couldn't hear her, "Phoebe you know I can't get pregnant anymore," Piper said.

"You can still try!" Phoebe said.

"I can't! Ok!?! Just stop! "Piper yelled and hung up.

"Bad premonition, I take it?" Bane asked.

Piper rolled her eyes and went in the backroom.

**Night at P3**

Dan parked his truck outside of the club.

"P3?" Paige asked.

"Yeah... you know this place?" Dan asked.

"No ...never been here," Paige lied.

"Well trust me! You'll love it! I use to go here a lot when I lived in the area. The place is really nice!" Dan said.

Paige bit her lip.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Nothing, let's just go in," she said nervously

The lovers got out of his truck and went in. Inside, Dan took her up to the bar.

"What can I get you two?" Bane asked.

"Water and a beer," Dan said.

Bane got a bottle of water and poured a beer. Dan paid him and took Paige over to a table to sit.

"Hey I'm gonna go request something. Will you be alright by yourself for a sec?" Dan asked. She didn't answer him. Paige was too busy looking around the club for any sign of Piper or Phoebe. "Paige!" Dan yelled trying to get her attention.

"What!? Yeah... I'll be fine..." Paige said. Dan headed off to the dance floor.

Just then, she heard someone coming from behind her.

"It's almost midnight Pheebs and nothing! No warlock, maybe he was just stopping in for a drink!" Piper whined.

"You and I know that's not true," Phoebe said.

_It's them  
Piper. Phoebe.  
Together. All 3 of us.  
Whoa! Did Phoebe go blonde again or what?_

Say hi! Come Paige, say hi!  
Glamour. I should glamour.

Oh god... Dan!  
Does he know this is my sister's club?

Say anything!  
Do it before they go!

Oh god.  
Please accept me.

I love you two.

"Hey!" Paige called at them.

Phoebe and Piper turned around.

"Freeze!" Phoebe whispered in Piper's ear. Piper flicked her wrist and the music stopped and everyone froze.

_Don't move... Don't move... Don't move..._ Paige thought.

"That's the girl from my premonition!" Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Blonde hair, pink top, tan skin. I've been doing this for 10 years now. I think I know!" Phoebe said.

"So is she a warlock or innocent?" Piper asked.

"I dunno," Phoebe said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Back to position!" She snapped and unfroze the room.

Paige put her hand behind her back. A piece of paper from Piper's clipboard orbed into her hand. She held it up.

"... You dropped this..." Paige said sounding defeated.

Piper took the paper." Thanks," she said and the two head to the couch area.

Dan came up to the table.

"Paige?" he asked. She nodded.

"Why'd you glamour?" he asked.

"I guess my powers went crazy for a sec there," Paige said

"Can you change back then? I'd like to see the woman I fell in love with," Dan said.

"In public?" Paige asked.

"Maybe we should go then..?" Dan asked.

Paige nodded and they left.

Phoebe looked out from the curtains in the couch area. "She's gone!" she said.

"And nothing bad happened either!" Piper said.

"Piper!! Innocent lives are at stake here!" Phoebe said.

"So scry for the warlock when we get home!" Piper said not caring.

Phoebe gave a sigh, knowing that her sister didn't care, and looked around the club again.

**Morning at the Halliwells.**

Piper was up making coffee while Phoebe slept with her head in the Book of Shadows. Outside, Paige stood staring at the house. She orbed out and back into a hotel room. Dan was asleep on the bed. Paige quickly slipped out of her clothes and back into her PJs. She lied down next to him. He put his arms around her. "Decided to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Yeah... I didn't want to wake you," she said. Dan sat up and looked at the clock. "Its 7:30, we should probably get going," Dan said.

The Manor.  
8:00 am

"Phoebe!!" Piper called.  
Her little sister didn't move.  
"Phoebe!!" Piper yelled again.

Pheebes jumped awaked and looked at Piper.  
"What?! Where's the warlock?" she shouted.  
"No where. Look I've got a doctor's appt. Can you stop by the club and give these order forms to Bane?" Piper asked.  
"Doctor's appt? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
"I've been getting sick in the morning lately. Feeling dizzy in the afternoon," Piper said.  
"Honey… that doesn't sound like you're sick. It sounds like your pregnant," Phoebe said.  
Piper threw a folder at her. "How many times do I have to say I can't get pregnant until you understand it?" Piper yelled and left.

**10:30 am  
**Dan and Paige pulled up in front of the manor.  
"Are you sure that's the place?" Dan asked a little uneasy.  
"Sure as anything... come on!!" Paige said.

The two got out of the car and headed up the step.

"You knock," Paige said hiding behind him.  
"Honey, they're your sisters," Dan said.  
"Please Dan!" Paige said.  
"Paige! Just knock! We didn't come all this way for nothing," Dan said.  
"Just knock Dan!!" Paige said.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Dan??" Phoebe said shocked.

_Oh Gawd… Phoebe!  
It's really her..._

Wait... how did she know his name?

Is this why he was so uneasy?

What's going on here?  


"Dan… how? What? ...It's great to see you!" Phoebe said.  
He gave her a smile. "It's been what close to 7 years right?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah… so what brings you back to our place?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm actually getting married..." Dan said.  
"Oh Congrats!" Phoebe said.  
"To Paige..."Dan said.  
Phoebe froze and almost afraid to talk. "Paige Matthews?" she asked.  
Out from behind him peeped her baby sister.  
"Paige!!" she gasped and tried to give her a hug, but Paige stepped back.

October 2003.

Phoebe slapped Paige across the face.  
"You bitch!!! How could you!!" she yelled. Paige fell to her knees, sobbing. Phoebe lifted her fist and punched Paige so hard she fell into the wall. "Everything!! It's all your fault!!" she screamed. Paige got up and ran to get away. But Phoebe levitated up and kicked her out into the hallway. Paige slammed into the wall and slid down.

"It's all your fault!" Phoebe yelled. She turned to take another swing at her. Just then a blue and white shield formed around Paige protecting her. Phoebe hit it a few times and looked up. "You can't protect her forever!" she screamed and stormed up to the attic. The blue shield disappeared. Piper came out into the room. She knelt down next to a whimpering Paige. She tucked Paige's red hair behind her ear and took Paige's arm in both of her hands.

"Do you know what you did was wrong?" Piper asked.  
Paige nodded while tears dripped down her face.  
"Are you sorry?" Piper asked.  
"Ye... yes," Paige whimpered.

**CRACK!!**

Paige's jaw dropped as she choked back screams. Piper let go of her swelled and disfigured arm then put her hand over Paige's mouth to hush her. "Now get out of my house."

**  
2008**

"Come on Paige! It's me," Phoebe said.  
Paige took Dan's hands.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
"Wait… what's going on??" Dan asked confused.  
Paige orbed out. "Paige? Paige!!!" Dan yelled.  
He looked at Phoebe.  
"Bring her back!!! Bring her back!!" he yelled.

**December 2003.**

It was close to the holidays. Snow was coming down like nothing mattered. Paige was living alone, in a run-down apartment deep in the heart of New York City. Her room was only a bed, small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. The closet was packed only with a suitcase worth of clothes. On her dresser was some make-up and of course some pink lipstick.

The door opened and Paige came in. Her face was red from the cold. Underneath her jacket she tightly hugged her arm, wrapped in an arm brace.

"You know I could heal that for you..." A voice said.

Paige turned around to see her white lighter father Sam, standing there.

"How'd you find me?" she asked.  
"I'm your father. All I gotta do is sense you," Sam said.  
"Well disown me or something! I don't want to be helped, found or bothered!" she snapped.  
"Paige, it was an accident! It's been about 3 months. You needed the power of three. You have no chance," Sam said.  
Paige sat on her bed and gave a fake smile to her father she barely knew. "Funny thing is, I thought the same thing and ended up with an arm broken in 5 different spots, bruised ribs, and a black eye!" she said.

"You can't break the Charmed Ones up," Sam said.  
"What? Do you want me to orb back to the manor and be like, Hey sis! Sorry I ruined your life! How about a hug? and the arm. Thanks for breaking it!" Paige said.  
"Piper and Phoebe miss you," Sam said.  
"And white lighters are suppose to lire," she said coolly.  
"Please..." he begged.  
She turned to the window.  
"Fire that burned when I left!

Hide me from everyone, let me rest," she chanted.

A light encircle around Sam and carried him away.  
"Bye Dad..." she whispered

**The Manor. 2008.**

"How the hell do you know about witchcraft?" Phoebe asked afraid.  
"Paige. She told me," Dan said.  
"Paige... my baby sister Paige just told you." Phoebe said in disbelief.  
"And how would you know? You haven't seen her in 5 years," Dan said.  
Leo orbed in. "Phoebe! Would you knock off the yelling, I can't hear any of my..." Leo stopped talking.  
"Oh God! You're still here?" Dan said disgusted.  
"And what the hell are you doing here?" Leo yelled, getting in his face.  
"Trying to get my fiancée back!" Dan yelled.  
"You stay away from Piper!!!" Leo yelled.  
Phoebe stepped between the two. "Ok! Chill you two! Now's not the time!" Phoebe said.  
Dan backed down. "She's right. We need to find Paige," he said.  
"Paige??" Leo asked.  
"Yeah, Paige. My future wife!" Dan said.  
Leo backed away from Dan feeling extremely stupid. "Look Leo, you and I will go to the hospital and get Piper. Dan, stay here. Go read the Book of Shadows, it's in the attic see if you can get a spell to help us find her," Phoebe said.  
"You trust a guy you've just seen for the first time in what 9 years?" Leo asked.  
"It's been 7 years and yes! I do," Phoebe said.  
She took Leo's hand and the two orbed out.

It wasn't long before Piper came home. She looked tired, but somewhat content from her doctor's appt. She went upstairs, all the way to the attic.  
_Mom is just going to die... I think... over this!_ She opened the door and.

"Dan?!" she gasped.  
"Piper!" he jumped and dropped the Book of Shadows on the floor.

**Sunset. The Beach House.**

Paige sat out on the deck's railing looking at the beach ahead of her. Dan was next to her.

"So what did Piper say?" she asked.  
_Images of Piper blasting him down the stairs and out the door raced in his mind._  
"Not much," he lied.

**The Manor.**

Piper was sitting in bed with Leo, trying to fall asleep.

"FIVE! Five years and she thinks she can waltz back into our lives and act like nothing happened? And to top it off! She comes back here engaged to Dan?!? A couple years ago he wanted nothing to do with magick!!" Piper ranted.  
"Honey! Slow down! Paige is your sister," Leo said.  
"Ex-half sister!" Piper snapped.  
"Piper, she did it all to us. Not just you. But you have to get over it! Paige completes the Charmed Ones. You need her," Leo said.  
Piper turned off the light and laid down next her husband.  
"I guess I just wasn't expecting this day to ever come," she said.  
Leo kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back to give her comfort. "It's the first attempt she's ever made to come back to us," he said.  
"But does she have to come back engaged to Dan?" Piper complained.

**February 2004.**

Paige was walking home late at night. She heard footsteps behind her. Trying to ignore them, but picked up her pace. Suddenly she felt someone hit her, like a linebacker going at full speed. She fell into the nearby alley. _Orb out! Orb out!_ Her mind kept telling her. But she didn't budge.

The attacker slowly walked towards her. He grabbed her legs and threw her into the brick wall. She hit her head and started to space out. _RUN!! _Her mind screamed.  
But Paige just lied there, too dizzy to even move.  
"HEY YOU!" a voice yelled.  
Through blurred vision, she watched a dark stranger beat the living shit out of her attacker. The attacker fled the scene the moment he got away from the stranger.

Paige blinked a couple times as her savior bent down to check on her.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.

Paige fell unconscious before she could answer.

Morning. She woke in a hospital bed. A nurse was in the room opening her window shades. Paige flinched at the light. "Oh you're awake. I'll go get the doctor," the nurse said and left. Paige looked around. She saw her chart on the door.  
"Chart," she called and it orbed into her hands.

She thumbs through the papers and stopped on  
'Assault. It's in this doctor's opinion that the young lady was luck to even get way in time.'

Paige looked next to her bed. There was small vase filled with white roses.

"Good morning Miss Matthews... I see you got some roses," the doctor said coming in.

"They're beautiful. Who sent them?" she asked.

"The man who brought you in last night," the doctor said.

"What was his name?" Paige asked.

"Didn't leave one. He just waited 'til we said you were okay then he left," the doctor said.

**2008. The Beach House. Morning.**

Paige was reading a bridal magazine with her headphones on out on the deck, while Dan was inside with Phoebe and Leo.  
"She's looking at the bride magazine, so wedding must still be on," Dan said.  
"Did you decide on a chapel yet?" Leo asked.  
"The church her mother and father left her at," Dan said.  
"Guest list?" Leo asked.  
"My sister and her family and you guys, of course," Dan said.  
Phoebe didn't care what they were talking about she just wanted to go talk her baby sister. Fix what was really wrong. She wandered out to the deck.

Paige instantly put everything down and stood up, almost like she was afraid.  
Phoebe picked up the bridal magazine and opened to a page that had a post-it on it. The dress was silk, a dove white color, strapless and it flowed down to the ground.

"It's beautiful," Phoebe said.  
Paige was too shy to say a word to her. So, Phoebe turned to another page with a Post-it. Bridesmaids dresses. They were silk too, a soft pink. They almost reminded her of the dresses Prue and she had worn at Piper and Leo's wedding.

Phoebe put the magazine down and looked at Paige. She reached out to touch her, but Paige backed away.  
"Honey, I'm not poison. What's wrong?" she asked.  
Paige didn't answer.  
_I'm sorry I even came here! Just go! Please!!_ Her mind screamed.

Piper was in the attic looking at picture of Paige, her, and Phoebe. She gave a sigh knowing that it would never be the same. No matter what. Paige would never trust them again. _The Charmed One are finished_... she thought.

**April 2004. New York City**.

Running in central park; Paige did it every weekend to try and stay in shape. She usually ran on a dirt trail that was hidden behind some trees. She could get away from the noise and all her troubles on the trail. But today was different.

She was only a little ways into the trail, but just far enough for no one to hear her. A warlock blinked in front of her.

"Goodbye witch," he said and hurled an energy ball at her.  
Just then she was pushed out of the way. She looked up to see a stranger take the hit. She orbed in front of him.

"A white lighter? No matter..." the warlock took a crossbow off his back.

"You think that'll work on me?" Paige asked him.

He fired a shot, just as a blue and white light shield formed in front of Paige and the unconscious stranger. The arrow burned up the second it hit the shield.

"I'm not going to fight you," she yelled.  
"Then you will die!" he yelled and hurled another energy ball at her. It rebounded off the shield and back at the warlock, vanquishing him to hell.

The shield disappeared as Paige turned to the stranger. _Brown highlighted hair, looks strong, nice dresser! _She thought looking at him.

She placed her hands over this chest and healed him. The stranger opened his eyes.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah... you scared that freak off..." she lied.  
"Sorry... I saw him following you and I thought you might need some help."  
"You saved my life." she said  
He smiled. "Dan Gordon,"  
"Paige Matthews."

**2008. P3.**

Leo and Piper were setting up for tonight's show. Phoebe, Dan, and Paige came down.

"Hey Piper! Look who I brought!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper looked up. Rage started to fill every inch of her body. She didn't want to feel angry at Paige, but she couldn't help it.

"Dan... Paige. Nice to see you," she said giving only Dan a hug.  
Leo could sense her tension.  
"Hey Pheebs! …Dan. Do you think you could help me with some boxes in the back?" he asked.  
Phoebe grabbed each guy by the arm and quickly went in the back. Piper shot her crafty husband a glare and turned back to Paige.

"I see you're no longer a red head," she said.  
"Yeah..." Paige mumbled.  
"So New York City," Piper said trying to talk to her.  
"Yeah... Dan and I use to live there," she said.

Piper noticed that Paige hadn't looked up from her feet once, since she came in the club.  
_What..? Is she afraid? I'm not gonna hurt her,_ she wondered.

"Getting married soon?" she asked.  
"In a couple weeks."  
"You decide on a chapel yet?"  
"The one I was abandoned at." Paige mumbled.

Piper sighed seeing that the ice between the two wasn't going to melt any time soon.  
"You could have it at the manor if you wanted," she suggested.  
Paige looked up giving Piper a smile.  
"That would be nice," she said

Dan came out of the backroom.  
"Paige, it's almost 1! We're gotta go. The realtor said to meet her soon," he said.  
"You're moving back here?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, Dan's got some house here that he rented out to people. All we gotta do it sign a couple papers and we're gonna move into it," Paige said heading out.

Piper looked at Dan.

"Not a word," he said.

**1 am that evening at P3.  
**  
Phoebe was at the bar with Bane serving drinks. Phoebe pointed Dan and Paige on the dance floor.

"He was here a couple nights ago with her. What's so special about them?" Bane asked.

"She's my half sister, Paige, and that's her fiancé Dan," Phoebe said.  
"You've got another sister?!?" Bane shouted.  
Phoebe gave him a light punch in the chest. "Don't act so surprised!" 

**At the manor.  
**  
Leo and Piper had just gotten home from P3. The two collapsed on the bed, exhausted.  
"Are you going to be ok with this?" he asked.  
"Yeah... I think so. I mean I did offer our home for the ceremony," Piper said.  
"Aww! Honey! You did?"  
"Yeah, least I can do, since she is moving next door to us."  
Leo gave her a kiss. "I knew you'd warm up to her again." He stroked his wife's long, raven-brown hair and innocently kissed her body.  
"You spoil me," Piper said.

Leo dragged his finger down her lips and then kissed her again, tasting the strawberry lip gloss.

"Let's go away form here," she whispered.  
"And what sparked this idea?" he asked.

"I dunno! Just take me away from all this responsibility! Let's go to Aspen or Paris! It doesn't matter. Let's just go," She said.

Leo moved closer to her to whisper sweet thoughts in her ear, but then the door cracked open. In stared a 5 year old boy with dirty blonde hair and chestnut eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he whimpered.

Piper sat up. "Wyatt, what's wrong honey?" she asked.

"The shadow man is outside my window again, but this time he's staring at the neighbor's," Wyatt cried.

Piper quickly got up and headed to Wyatt's room. Leo orbed to his son, grabbed him and orbed out.

Wyatt wasn't lying. There was a man standing there, staring into Dan and Paige's soon-to-be house. Leo orbed in next to her.

"Where is he?" she asked.  
"With the elders, safe. Who's that guy?" Leo asked.  
"Warlock... demon. Is there any difference?"  
"Freeze him,"  
"No... Wait and see what he does!"

He shimmered out.

"Demon," Piper said.  
"And you let him get away," Leo said.

"He'll be back. They always come back," Piper said.

**3 am.**

The demon shimmered in at the beach house. He looked inside the bedroom from the deck.

Paige and Dan were busy deeply engaged in each other. She screamed out his name and begged him to continue. Dan slid off his future wife and lied next to her, breathing hard. Paige leaned over and kissed him. "I win," she said as if their sex was a mere game.

The demon cracked a smile.  
"My type of girl..." he said and shimmered out.

**Morning at the Manor.  
**  
Paige and Dan were eating breakfast. Phoebe came downstairs.  
"Hey Pheebs," Dan greeted.  
"Morning love birds…" Phoebe mumbled, not quite awake.

Piper came in through the back door. "The traffic never ends does it?" she said. Paige scooted her chair away from Piper. Dan noticed it.

"Honey, we should go next door. The realtor is gonna be there soon," Dan said.  
Paige orbed out, not even waiting for him to finish what he was saying. He rolled his eyes and left.

"So you gonna tell Paige about the demon?" Phoebe asked.  
"No need. She's not a part of this many more," Piper said.

A car parked in front of Dan and Paige's house. A well dressed man got out and headed up to the door. He knocked and Dan answered.

"Mr. Gordon... I'm Caleb Walker," he said.

**At the Manor.**  
Phoebe felt dizzy. Then...

_It was the realtor talking to Dan and Paige. Then it went to 1600s, when Prue, Piper and herself were sent back to help deliver Melinda. She saw a man drop an apple peel into a barrel of water and it slowly became a C._

She snapped out of it and looked out the window. "Oh god! What if he's the demon??" she gasped.

"Hmm..? Demon what?" Piper asked, not noticing that Phoebe had just had a premonition.

Phoebe ran towards their house. She opened the front door.  
"Paige!? Dan!?" she called.  
"In here," Dan yelled

She went into the kitchen.  
"Phoebe, this is our realtor, Caleb Walker," Dan said.  
She flashed Caleb a quick smile. "Phoebe Halliwell. I live next door," she said shaking his hand. "Realtor huh?"

"Just my day job," Caleb said. He pulled a couple papers out of his brief case and gave them to Dan.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Just sign by the tabs," Caleb said,  
"Thank you Mr. Walker," Dan said.  
"Call me Caleb, "he said heading out.

Paige saw Phoebe's dreamy look as Caleb walked away.  
"Don't just stand there! Invite him to P3," Paige said.

Phoebe smiled and went after him. Dan looked at Paige. Her face was happy, full. He hadn't seen her like that since they left New York City.

"Tell me why I never get to see that face?" he asked.  
Her smile faded away as she turned to the manor, looking straight at Piper.

**Night. P3.**

Leo orbed in the backroom, scaring Paige half to death.  
"Oh god... Leo it's you," she said.  
"Paige... Why are you back here?" he asked.  
"Dan's out at some construction site, looking over the plans before we starts next week. He said he'd meet me here. I'm just waiting," Paige said.  
"So it'll be the perfect chance for you to talk to Phoebe and Piper," Leo said.

"And say what?" Paige asked half-heartedly.  
"Talk about the wedding maybe?" he suggested.

"Tell Dan I went to the beach house... if he ever comes," Paige said and head out. She bumped into Phoebe and Caleb talking at the bar.

"Hey Paige! Where are you going in sucha hurry?" Phoebe asked.  
"Beach House," Paige said.  
"It's only 10. Come on! Dan isn't even here yet!" Phoebe said.  
Piper came over to the bar.

"Hey you two. What's up?" she asked.  
"Paige is leaving early," Phoebe said.  
Piper put her hand on Paige's shoulder. Almost instantly, Paige jerked away from the two of them. Piper froze the room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Piper asked.  
"This! I can't handle this!" she cried and orbed out.

"Great..."Phoebe said.

Caleb rolled his eyes, when they were looking. Piper unfroze the room.  
"Hey, where'd Paige go?" he asked.

**August 2004.**

Paige was working at the diner, taking orders. She went behind the bar and up to a man reading the newspaper.

He set it down. "It's you," he said a bit surprised.  
"Dan, right?" she asked.  
"Yeah, so how you been? Hopefully avoiding all the creeps in this city...?" Dan asked.  
"I've been ok. You?"  
"Working a lot. My family and friends all live back on the west coast, so I don't really know anyone out here,"  
"Same here…" She said.  
Dan paused for a second.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I'm not usually this forward. It's just this is the third time I've seen you, and do you want to go see a movie or dinner sometime? I mean, I'd understand if you were seeing someone. A beautiful girl like you..." he rambled.

Paige put her hand over his mouth, to make him stop.

"I get off at 7," she said.

**2008. Midnight. Beach House.**

Paige was lying on the couch. Images of Phoebe and Piper from the horrible night long ago raced her mind then she remembered tonight.

The door opened and Dan came in.  
"Paige? Paige!!" he called.  
She sat up.  
"Hey, Piper and Phoebe said you left early," he said sitting down next to her.  
"I couldn't be there with them," she said quietly.

"What the hell is wrong Paige?!" Dan asked  
"You're not involved, so you don't need to know!"  
"You want to start our marriage out with secrets!? Paige! Just tell me!"  
"No!" She said pushing him aside and going into the bedroom.

"Paige! Stop being a bitch and tell me!" Dan yelled, furiously.  
"What did you just call me?!" she asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"A bitch! A four year old whining bitch who's been keeping this damn secret from me since we met!!" Dan yelled.

She ran into the living room and shoved him into the couch. Dan got up and shoved her back into the wall. Pissed off, Paige ran at Dan and took a swing. He dodged it and threw a fist into her face. Paige stumbled back. She was in shock. He hit her. Dan actually hit her.

"Oh god! Honey! I'm so sorry I didn't mean too..." he apologized.

Paige took the ring off and held it in her fist.

"Five years ago, I did something. It was an accident, but no one saw it that way," Paige said, calming down.

"What did you do?" Dan asked.

"I sinned..."

She dropped the ring on the floor and orbed out.

**P3.**

Paige orbed inside the backroom. She opened the door and headed out towards the bar. Bane looked up at her. "Paige right?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm looking for Phoebe and Piper. Are they still here?" she asked.

"Parking lot. They just left," Bane said.

Paige rushed outside and looked around the parking lot. Nobody was there. She turned and ran into a guy, knocking the both of them over. She fell right on top of him, their lips touched by accident. The shadows hid his face.

"Paige Matthews!!' Piper shrieked.

She looked up.

"It's not what it looks like!" she said.

"Heard that line before! How could you do this to Dan?" Phoebe yelled.

"You guys! It was an accident! We fell!" Paige said.

"Then why are you still on top of him?" Piper asked

Paige didn't answer. She knew it wasn't worth trying anymore. Her sisters got in Piper's car and took off. Paige looked at the man. "Why didn't you say something?!" she yelled getting up and heading back into the club.

The man gave a laugh and shimmered out.


	2. Chapter Two

**February 2005**.

Roommates and close friends. That's all Dan and Paige were. She considered him cute, but not her type. Not enough weirdness for her taste. Dan felt the same. Paige was younger than him. Their tastes were too different. At least with her living in the same apartment as him, he could keep an eye on her and make sure no more creeps attacked her. Besides, they tried the whole relationship back in August and it is didn't work then, why would now be any different?

It was Monday night. Dan and Paige would always go to a Sushi bar near their apartment on Mondays, as sort of a way to stay close friends.

"So how'd the social service interview go?" he asked her.  
"Like all interviews. Some guy asks you a bunch of questions, stares at my chest then says we'll call you if you get the job," Paige said.

"Wow... well you know you could always work for my construction company,"

"And have hot, sweaty, dirty construction guys staring at me all day?" she asked.  
"Isn't that you're style?" Dan joked.  
She punched him the shoulder. "Watch it buster! Or I might use my magick on you," Paige said.  
"Magic huh? Like what? Pulling a rabbit out of a hat?"

Paige rolled her eyes. Obviously, Dan didn't know she was a witch.

Later that night.

It was snowing like mad. The two ran into the apartment building and up to their apartment. Dan took off his jacket. His shirt was soaking from the snow melting on him.  
"Oh great!" he said.  
"Just chill for a sec," Paige said. She unbuttoned it and hung it up to dry. She turned around and looked at Dan.

_Whoa! He's totally ripped! ...Oh stop Paige! Dan's your roommate!_

"Paige, can you hand me the blanket?" Dan asked.  
She picked it up and wrapped it around him. He looked into her eyes.

_Good god man! She's your roommate! Don't do this too her! _

Before near of them could think again, he leaned down and kissed her quickly. Paige seemed surprised. But then he kissed her again, more relaxed, slower, with passion.

She wanted to melt right there. Every cold thought, pain, hurt feeling seemed to disappear. But still, she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she asked a bit breathless.  
"Kissing you," Dan said and kissed her again.

She pushed him away. "This is wrong. I didn't come here to fall in love!"  
Dan couldn't stop as she grabbed her and kissed her again and again, lying her down on the couch. She could fight it though because she wanted it to happen.

Dan picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He lied her down on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt. Again, Paige pushed him away and ran into her room locking the door behind her. Dan followed her and knocked on the door.

"Paige! Come on! Open the door! We have to talk," he said.

But inside the room she was gone. She was on the roof, in the freezing snow, crying. The guilt. How could she have a true moment of happiness with this guilt hanging on her shoulders?

**2008. Sam's Apartment - Night. **

It had been a week since the incident in the parking lot. Dan stayed in the new house, away from Paige. He hadn't even bothered to call which meant (at least to Paige) that he believed Piper and Phoebe about the parking lot incident or he was still upset about the fight.

Paige was asleep on a bed, tossing and turning, grabbing at her heart with a pained expression on her face. While in her dreams...

_The room was dark. The only sound was the soft crying from the corner. A door opened and there stood Dan. _

_"You came back..." He took a step and kicked something metal. He bent down and touched it. Sharp... cold... a bloody knife. He looked up to the corner at his lover, Paige. The moonlight shined around her eyes. He saw the bruise just below her cheek bone. _

_"Sweetheart..." He touched her arm. There was a single cut around it. The same place where Piper had broke it five years ago. _

_"Why'd you do this to yourself?" he asked. _

_She touched his face. "I didn't cheat on you. I love you," she whispered. _

_He stood up and walked away form her. "Who could believe a whore like you?!"_

She instantly woke up in a cold sweat clutching her heart, she looked at the clock. It was 2 am.

"Paige, are you ok?"

She looked up at her father on couch across the room from her. He had been watching on and off since Dan didn't come home.

"I can't take it anymore Sam! I keep having the same dream. I... I broke his heart!" she cried.  
"It's been a week. Maybe you should go speak with him." Sam suggested.  
"And say what? Piper and Phoebe already told him that lie about me cheating and I gave him the ring back and he hit me..." She rambled on then curled up into a baby's position hugging her knees.

Sam rose from the couch and knelt down next to his daughter. He brushed her hair aside from her face. "You've got the same look I had for your mother. You love him."

"Sam, it's impossible to even salvage anything we had. The love's gone."

_What am I doing? First the fighting then I run away and I end up here? What is this!?! The never ending Pain-Paige-Train? I should go back... but do what? I know he'll never take me back... Sigh... I was so close. The perfect life; just fix things with Piper and Phoebe and I would be home free. Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe I'll fall asleep, wake up, and it'll be October 2003 and none of this would of ever. Freedom from guilt_.

A painful jolt shot through out her body. She clutched her chest and took a few deep breaths.

"Shh..." Sam placed his hands over her. A light glowed as he attempted to heal her, but Paige pushed him away.

"This can't be healed," she said.

**2005. February - Morning. **

Paige woke on a bed covered in blankets. She was freezing, her skin was burning, and she could barely see out of her eyes. A figure bent down towards her and wiped her brow with a warm cloth. Her eyes focused and she saw Dan staring at her with a fearful look.

"Where am I?" Paige muttered meakly.  
"My room. You... well... I don't know what you did but you appeared out of nowhere, frozen half to death and blue," Dan said.

"I orbed..." She was falling in and out of consciousness.  
"Orbed? Paige what are you?"

"...an angel..." She passed out into a deep sleep.

**2008. Morning - Sam's apartment. **

Paige sat by the window looking out onto the city. Sam entered the room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said.  
Paige looked away.  
"So, what you going to do today? Mope around the apartment or be depressed?"  
Sam asked.

She shot him a glare.

"Phoebe wants to speak with you," he lied.

Paige perked up. "She does?"  
"Yeah... I guess she's having second thoughts about what she really saw."  
Before he could even continue, Paige orbed out.

**The Manor. **

Phoebe sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Dan knocked on the back door and came in.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hey Dan, what brings you to our demon zone manor?" She spotted at a wallet size picture gripped in his hand. "Dan... Don't. You're just asking to get hurt again. She hurt Piper and me and now she's killing you."

"I don't care. I love her. Besides you act like you're unsure of what you saw. What if she was telling the truth?"

"Please! Paige? Tell the truth? She'll let you die before she tells the truth." She took a sip from her coffee.

"Maybe she did tell the truth, but you just didn't listen."

Paige orbed in. "Phoebe! Good! You're..." She froze at the site of Dan.

"Paige!" Dan gasped and reached for her.

Paige instantly orbed out.

"Bring her back!" Dan yelled.  
"Um... didn't we try this already? She'll come back when she's ready." Phoebe said sipping her coffee as if nothing happened.

"And when is that?"  
"Oh try 5 years, maybe 3." Phoebe said.

**A wiccan herbal store in downtown. **

Paige orbed into the alley then walked out onto the sidewalk. She went inside and up to the front counter. There was the demon that had been stalking them. But she didn't know that.

"I need an exchange spell and potion." she said.  
"And what do you plan to do with this?" the demon asked.  
"If you have it, then just sell it to me!" she yelled.  
"You're messing with black magick if you use it," the demon warned.

"Potion!" Paige called and a small bottle orbed it into her hand.

"A white lighter using black magick. Well..." He pulled the incantation out and handed it to her. "Drink the potion. You or anyone else can say the spell whenever you feel the time is right."

Paige took the cork out of the small bottle and drank it. She swayed backwards  
then found her balance. "How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"On the house."

Without even as much as a thank you, she orbed out. The demon smiled. "Easier than I thought." he said and shimmered out.

**The attic in the manor. **

She orbed back in and pausing to listen for anyone that was nearby. She could hear Dan downstairs with Phoebe arguing about her. She took the spell and placed it in the book of shadows, hiding it in the pages.

"It's the only way..." she said.

"What's the only way?" Piper asked coming in. She looked at Paige standing over  
the book of shadows. "Nah-ah! Back away from the family heritage bitch! Before I blow your traitor ass up!"

Paige put her hands up and backed away.

"What the hell do you want!" Piper yelled.  
"American Dream… Get married. Live in that house next to the manor. Start a family. Oh wait... can't do that anymore!" Paige said sarcastically.

"Orb out and don't come back." Piper said.  
"Fine." She looked at the book of shadows and orbed out.

Phoebe came upstairs. "Argh! I can't take anymore of Dan's whining over Paige!"  
She noticed Piper's game face was on. "Whoa... ok then. What's wrong?"

"Paige! She was trying to take the book of shadows."

**The house next door. **

Dan opened the back door and headed inside. All his things were still packed away  
in their moving boxes. He headed up stairs and to his surprise found Paige sitting  
in the hallway against his door.

"Paige..." he tried

"Don't! Ok? Don't say my name. Don't speak. Whatever Phoebe and Piper said  
it's not true. Bane... he knows. He told me Piper and Phoebe were in the parking  
lot. So... I went up there and bumped into some guy. They just came in at the  
wrong moment. It was an accident." She confessed.

He reached his hand up and helped her up. "I believe you." He kissed her. "I've just been beating myself up over that fight. I love you."

_Whoa!  
Did we just make up? _

_No.. I'm dreaming again. _

_I mean, I've just spent the entire week crying about this and we just made up in less  
than a minute? _

_Reality can kick in anytime now!_

He led her into the bedroom and lied down on the bed with her. She could feel  
the potion cursing throughout her veins, but she tried to forget it had even happened. Dan kissed her again with passion and fire.

The potion reacted and contracted her veins. Paige winced and tried to breathe  
between kisses.

_Oh shit! What have I done? _

**Morning at the house. **

Paige sat up in bed wrapping the bed sheet around her naked body. She looked next  
to her. On the pillow was a note.

_Paige-- _

_Went to get us some breakfast. Stay here. I'll be back soon. _

_love you -- Dan_

She lied back down, exhausted from last night. She smiled thinking about how  
breakfast would go. She was back. Home. With the man she'd fallen in love. And this  
time she wasn't going to let Piper or Phoebe ruin it.

**Next door at the manor. **

"Dan was singing?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah! I saw him singing when he was going out to his car!" Phoebe said.  
"Maybe Paige?"  
"Well you said she tried to steal the book last night. Maybe she went all big bad and  
this is an attempt to get the book."

"Check out the house?" Piper suggested.  
"Read my mind!"

The sisters headed next door. The back door was open so the two headed inside.  
They checked around the first floor and found nothing. Phoebe pointed to the second  
floor at a light.

**In the bedroom. **

Paige was coming out of the bathroom with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.  
She had to get rid of the blood curling pain inside her body before Dan came home.

Just then the bedroom door swung opened. Paige screamed reaching for a blanket to  
cover her naked body.

"What the fuck!!" she yelled.

Phoebe and Piper turned around. "What the hell are you doing back here?!" Piper  
yelled.

"This is my house! What the hell are you doing in it!?" Paige yelled.  
"We were worried about Dan! He was all happy-like!" Phoebe said.  
"And that's weird how?" Paige asked.  
"Are you serious? Paige! He's been depressed for a whole frickin' week and it was all  
because of you!" Piper yelled.

Dan came up the stairs holding a bowl of strawberries in one hand and a can of whip  
cream in the other.

"Piper? Phoebe? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just leaving!" Piper snapped. She grabbed Phoebe and left.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

Paige's heart pounded. Her chest felt tight and her breath became short.

"Paige?"

She rushed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind herself.

**July 2005. **

Dan ran into an alley. He stopped as a warlock blinked in front of him.

"It's not that easy is it Daniel?" the warlock chic laughed.  
"You tell me... NOW PAIGE!" Dan yelled.

Paige orbed behind the warlock and threw a potion at the warlock's feet. It sizzled  
as Paige read a spell. The warlock burst into flames and disappeared.

"I love it when they clean up after themselves!" Dan said giving Paige a kiss.  
She pushed him back. "Easy tiger!"  
"Can't help it! I love my angel." He kissed her again.

She smiled and orbed them into the apartment. He tried to lead her into his  
bedroom, but Paige shook her head.  
"Come on Paige! You want it! I want! It's fate!" Dan said.

"Never trust fate, Dan. It only gets you into trouble!" she said and went  
into her room.

**2008. **

Paige sat down on the ground and wiped her mouth off. Dan knocked on the door.  
"Paige? Honey, open the door!"

She flicked her wrist to unlock it, but her magick fell short. So, she had to get up and  
unlock the door. Dan came in. "Hey, feeling any better?"

Paige shook her head. "... just a bug," she mumbled.  
He put his hands on her back and pulled her close. "Wedding nerves?" he asked.

"Guess you could say that," Paige said.  
He picked her up and down on the bed. She trembled, anxious for him to take her.

**A few days later at a Bridal Dress Shop. **

Phoebe came out of her dressing room with a beautiful, silk, pink dress on. Piper  
came out wearing the same thing. They turned to Paige in her full wedding dress. It  
was dove, silk, strapless and flowed down to the ground.

"Oh Paige... it's breathtaking!" Phoebe said.

**Down the street at a tuxedo shop. **

Sam was fully dressed in a traditional tux. Leo and little Wyatt came out wearing modern tuxedos as Dan finished putting his bow tie on.

"Now as the man of the hour, it's my right to inform you that, if you ever hurt my  
daughter! I will personally take orb you to hell!!" Sam said, drop-dead serious.

Leo patted Dan on the back. "Dan… Now I know you had no idea Paige  
was a Halliwell, but hurt her and your soul with be condemned."

Dan looked down at Wyatt. "You gonna yell at me too little man?"

Wyatt gave Dan a punch in the leg. "Be nice to Aunt Paige!" he squeaked.

"Heh... no problem, guys… I love her. I'm not going to mess this up," he  
said.

**Bridal Shop. **

The three of them were walking out.

"So did you talk about having kids yet?" Phoebe asked.  
"Not really... I'm not ready," she said.

Piper put her hand on Paige's shoulder. Almost instantly, Paige jerked away. She  
put her hands over her stomach as the pain consumed her body. It was unbearable.

_Why'd they have to bring up that stupid thing!_ She passed out.

**At the manor. **

Paige opened her eyes and found Sam sitting over her "...Dad? What are you doing  
here?" she mumbled.  
"You just called me Dad..." Sam said shocked. He put his hands over her body to  
heal her, but again, she pushed him away.  
"This can't be healed." She sat up and looked around. She was in the manor, lying  
on her old bed.

Wyatt came running in and jumped on the bed, yelling, "Aunt Paige! Uncle Dan is  
back!"

Dan came into the room. "Feeling better sweetheart?"

Paige smiled. "A little dizzy still."  
He pulled out a doctor slip. "I got you an appointment at 4."  
"Honey I'm fine. I don't need it," she said.  
"Please go, for me? Just get checked out." he begged then placed his hand his hand  
on her stomach. "For the future."

**That evening. **

Paige went upstairs into the manor and got into bed. Caleb passed by her room and  
back up. "Sleeping here tonight?" he asked.  
She looked up. "Oh yeah... just need a night to myself," she said.  
"I heard you made a trip to the hospital today."  
"Yeah... I get my results back in a few days… you staying here too?"  
"Yeah, Phoebe and I. Well… I'm sure you'll be ok," he continued to Phoebe's room.

His word of hope burned in her ears. "If you only knew..." she whispered.

**2007. December 31st. **

Outside people were going insane, waiting for 2008 to come. Inside their cozy  
apartment; Dan uncorked a bottle of sparkling cider. He knew Paige didn't drink  
alcohol. White candles were lit all over the room. Tonight would be their first night  
together, as one.

The opened and in came Paige. She took off her jacket and hat. "It's crazy out  
there!" she said. She looked around the apartment and knew what Dan was moving  
for. How could she not know? She wanted to sleep with him badly. Taste him. Feel  
him inside her.

He handed her a glass. "I don't drink ," she said trying to ruing the moment.  
"Sparkling cider," he said. They drank then he kissed her.

"No! We can't do this!" She ran to her room. He came in after her.  
"Is it some white lighter-witch rule that you can't love someone?!?" he yelled.  
She took hand cuffs from her night stand, but he smoothly took them and chained her to the bed.

"I'm not ready!" she said.  
He sat down on the bed. "No baby… Stop being so scared. You're ready," he asked.

She pulled tightly on the cuffs. He put his hand oh her leg and brought it up.  
"Dan! I'm serious now!" Paige said. He unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it off. He linked their legs and then began to button her shirt. Paige was pulling so tight on the cuffs that her hands turned purple.

He blew on her bare stomach. She bit her tongue trying to fight back her sexual desire. "Closer your eyes." he said. She did as her was told. Dan took a velvet Tiffany bow and opened it.

"Open your eyes…" he whispered and again, she did as she was told. There was a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

**2008. A few days later. **

Things were tense between the sisters, but they acted as if nothing was wrong. Paige avoided Phoebe and Piper as much as she could. But with that potion she drank running throughout her veins and her powers slowly fading, it began to become harder and harder for her to even live.

**Morning at Dan & Paige's. **

Dan woke and put his hand on his fiancé. She pushed him away. "Not until the wedding honey..." she mumbled.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He heard a lot thud as he got in the shower. Curiously, he peeked out and watched Paige trying to orb, but she could barely get off the ground.

He shook his head, telling himself that it was nothing.

**Afternoon. **

An explosion, then a scream came from the manor.

Paige looked at the manor. She could feel Piper and Phoebe in trouble, but she looked turned away. "PAIGE!!" Phoebe's voice shrieked in her head. Paige put her hands over her ears.

"Stop it!! Stop it!! Not again!! STOP!!" she cried.

Leo orbed into the living room and watched from afar. Paige tried to orb out, but she fell to the ground. She ran next door.

Inside, Phoebe and Piper were lying on the ground, unconscious. She looked around and saw a demon shimmer in, carefully shielding is face from her. "You must be the sister they hate!" he snarled.

"Look, just leave us alone! They've done nothing to you!" she tried.

The demon smiled thinking about the potion she drank. She was weak. An energy ball formed in his hands. He hurled it at Phoebe and Piper. With a diving leap, Paige took the hit. The force of it threw her back into the wall.

Suddenly, Caleb ran inside. "Phoebe!?!" he yelled.

"I'm afraid your sex bunny is a little unconscious," the demon laughed.

Caleb ran to the three of them and teleported them to his apartment. Paige was shocked, in extreme pain, but shocked. _Caleb... he just teleported!_

"Paige? Paige, I need you to sit up and heal your sisters!" Caleb said.  
"…I can't..." she mumbled.

"You've got to! They'll die!!" Caleb helped her up and put her hands on Phoebe and Piper. Lights slowly came out of her hands and healed the two. Paige collapsed in exhaustion.

She woke in her own bedroom. Leo was standing over her, ready to heal her. She jumped up.

**CRACK! **

She could feel her rib break and start to crush her lungs. It was unbearable. She felt like dying "Dan!!" she cried looking around for him.

"He's at the construction site honey... calm down!" Piper said.

Paige turned to orb out, but the pain was blinding. She could feel herself fading out.

She woke in a hospital. Dan was at her bed side holding her hand.

"Baby?" Paige breathed  
"Shh... Don't speak. The doctor said you need to rest." Dan said wiping her face with a wet cloth.  
"What's wrong with me..?"  
"A broken rib. Leo said you wouldn't let him heal you, so they brought you here."

Paige felt like sinking into the bed and disappearing.

"Sam said he would come by and heal you if you wanted."

The door opened. It was Dr. Ava Nicholi, the gypsy /doctor who taught Phoebe to be a midwife. "Mr. Gordon, I was wondering if I could have a word with your wife, in private?" Ava asked.

"We're not married yet… but yeah, I'll just be outside." Dan said and went out, closing the door behind him.

"Ava... what's up?" Paige asked trying to ignore the pain.

"You are. I know that was a demon attack and not some accident."

"..I'll be fine... My father is ...coming to ... heal me." Paige said taking painful breaths between every few words.

"It's not that. I know you'll be ok." Ava placed her hand over Paige's stomach. "It's another precious thing inside you that I'm worried about."

2 days and 2 nights passed by before Paige was finally able to go home. Dan drove her, trying to talk with her the whole way home, maybe see why she blanked on her powers or what was up with Caleb, but Paige wasn't interested. She kept think about what Ava told her.

**Hospital. Two days ago.**

"You can't be serious... we were so careful!" Paige gasped forgetting her broken rib.

"Doesn't matter now, does it? We need you healthy for the child's sake," Ava said.

Paige put her hand over her stomach. "Oh god... The demon attack!"

"I've already run tests while you were asleep. Everything's fine."

Paige sighed with relief, but pain shot up her insides reminding her of her guilt.

"Are you going to tell your boyfriend? Assuming he's the father?" Ava asked.

Her eyes welled up with tears. What would he say? What if he ran out on her? What if he didn't want a baby? "...no. Not yet."

Dan pulled into the driveway. The bumps from the road made her pain worse, but she chose to ignore it.

_Bring a child into this world? After all I've done?_

Dan helped her inside and lied her down on a nearby couch. "What am I going to do with you Paige?"

"How about marry me?" she joked.

He leaned over and kissed her. The weight of his body crushed her ribs. She gave a small cry, just as Sam orbed in. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Dan apologized. She just smiled at him.

Sam cleared his throat. "Sorry to intrude, but I just thought Paige should get healed now."

Dan moved aside as Sam put his hands over Paige. "Sam wait! Please don't!" she cried.

"Paige, You need this, and no matter what I'm going to heal you," Sam said. Lights slowly crept out from is palms and over her sore body. It was cool at first then became warm. Paige had forgotten how good it felt to be healed by a white lighter. Sam put his hands down. The pain was gone.

Paige placed her hand over her stomach and tried to smile. _Everything's going to be alright now._ She wondered when she'd be able to feel the child inside her. When would it be the right time to tell Dan, then it happened. Pain surged throughout her body as a reminder. She couldn't be happy, no matter what.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Dan asked.

Paige sat up. "Um... yeah, I'm just going to take a shower." she said and headed upstairs.

She turned on the water and began undressing. She got in and stood there letting the water run over her body. Dan opened the glass door and got in with her. "Hope you don't mind me joining you."

He wrapped his arms around her, but she pulled away from him and got out of the shower. Dan turned the water off and got out. He was furious, not knowing what to think. Then it hit him, what if she was cheating on him? Paige always acted so guilty since they came to here.

"Who is he?! Come on Paige! The moment I get close to you, you run away! So who is he!?!" He shoved her.

The second time he had ever intentionally tried to hurt her. He shoved her again, this time into the wall pinning her against it. "Tell me damnit!!"

Tears filled her eyes. All she wanted to do was tell him the truth, but it would probably scare him away

A transparent demon, the same one from the parking lot, the wiccan herb store and everywhere else, appeared next to Dan. "Hit her boy! Punch her square in the stomach. Teach that bitch a lesson about cheating on you." he whispered

Dan squeezed his hand into a tight fist and looked down at her stomach. She was guarding it with her arms.

"HIT HER!" the demon roared.

Dan swung and...

...punched the wall.

"Damnit Paige! Just tell me what's wrong!" he cried, dropping to his knees and resting his face into her stomach. "I just want to know..."

The transparent demon rolled his eyes and silently cursed as he shimmered out.

"I'm sorry..." Dan cried over and over.

Paige was speechless. He was just about to kill his child and now he was breaking down? It didn't make sense. It felt almost …demonic.

"Don't leave me... I don't know how to live without you." Dan cried.

Paige helped him up to his feet and looked him straight in the face, placing her finger over his lips to hush him. "Just hold me 'til I fall asleep?" Paige took off her towel and lied down as Dan did the same. He placed his arms around her as she carefully guided his hands down to her bare stomach.

"Together, all of us..." she whispered.

A week had passed by since the lovers' last fight. Dan was still in the dark about Paige's pregnancy.

**The Hospital. **

**  
**Ava was using an ultrasound on Paige. The baby appeared on the monitor. The child wasn't that big yet, but how could it? Paige wasn't even showing.

"So... when's the wedding?" Ava asked, trying to strike up a conversation.  
"In a few weeks. Didn't you get your invite in the mail?" Paige asked.  
"Oh yeah! Must have slipped my mind."  
"Yeah… the past couple of days have been crazy."

"Did you tell him yet?" Ava blurted out.

Paige didn't answer, instead she changed the subject.  
"So is my baby going to be ok?"

Ava could tell now wasn't the best time to talk about Dan. Being stressed or upset wasn't good for a baby or its mother. "So how's everything at home? Are you getting enough sleep? Eating right?"

"Yeah... except for the constant morning sickness. I don't know how much longer I can keep saying I'm just nervous about the wedding."

"So why not tell him then?"

She didn't answer Ava again.

"Paige, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah... I'm sorry... it's just New York. It makes people all hard core-like or don't mess with me or I'll kick your ass!" Paige lied.

"That's true, but you use to be so much more… I don't know, cheerful? Last time I saw you."  
"That was 5 years ago. People change."

"You act like you're guilty about everything you do."

Paige fell silent for the third time.  
"Did someone do something to you?" Ava asked

"... I should probably get going..." Paige started to get up when Leo orbed in.

"Paige! Hey! I've been..." He stopped as he saw where she was and what was hooked up to her.

"Are you pregnant?"

Ava quickly shut off the monitor. "Paige pregnant? No way!" She said saving Paige.

"Wait, let me see." Leo said.  
"Guys?" Paige said.  
"No way," Ava said.

"Guys...?" Paige said trying to get a word in.

"So she is pregnant?" Leo said.  
"It's nothing of you're business!" Ava yelled back.

"Guys!" Paige yelled. The two stopped and finally listened. "Look, now the both of you know so, there's only one solution to this." She pulled out a small bottle from her pocket and threw it at Leo. The bottle broke open and a cloud of smoke from the potion drifted up into Leo's face, knocking him unconscious.

"I take it I'm next for that?" Ava asked.  
"If I do that to you, who's going to watch at the magical child inside me?" Paige said.

"So what do we do now?" Ava asked.

Paige sat up, tearing the equipment off her. "Put him in a bed and when he wakes up he'll have no clue what happened."

"So he won't know about the baby?" Ava asked.  
"Pretty much." Paige stood up and headed towards the door.

"What did you put in that potion?" Ava asked.

Paige stopped and without turning around said, "Nothing that Piper or Phoebe would approve of."

**March 2008. New York City. **

Paige orbed into their apartment and lied down on the couch. The door opened and Dan came in.

"Hey, you're home early." he said.  
"Didn't feel like fighting the crowd home today, so I orbed."

Dan set his brief case down. He didn't blame her. After a long day at the office, he wished he could orb away from it all or at least orb to an actual construction site, instead of his cramped office at the architecture company.

"So, do you want to go out tonight? Hit a club or bar?" he asked.

Paige rolled on her side, ignoring him. She just wanted to sit the dark. Dan could sense that too. Over the past 3 months she had become so distant. He couldn't understand her. Was it the wedding? The sex? What was wrong?

He sat down on the couch and gently massaged her legs. "Come on baby! We haven't been out in weeks!"

Paige sat up went into the kitchen. He followed, wanting to find out what was bugging her. She turned, a bit annoyed with Dan.

"Baby, what's wrong?"  
She gave in finally. "Everything! I hate it here Dan. I wanna go back home."

"To San Francisco?"

"Yeah... I want to ask my sisters to come to the wedding."

"I thought you said they hated you."

Paige sighed. "Do you realize if we get married tomorrow that your side will be filled with family and friends and mine…" She stopped. It was hard to say at first but then, "Mine will be empty."

He took her hands and curled them up and kissed them, innocently. " San Francisco, here we come."

**Sunset. Present. 2008. **

Paige pulled up to their house and got out of the truck. She saw Dan laying the porch swing looking out at the city below them.

"Hey stranger!" she called walking up to the porch.

Dan sat up. His face filled with happiness to see her as she sat down next to him, greeting his with a kiss.

"So did you want to do to P3 tonight?" she asked.  
"Nah... Let's stay in."

She tried to smile back, but a surge of pain ignited throughout her body. She winced, trying to hold in her screams of pain.

Though over inside the manor.

Piper eagerly watched the couple through her window. She knew Paige would slip up again and then not even Phoebe or Leo could stop her from doing to Paige what she should have done for long ago.


	3. Chapter Three

**Morning at South Bay Social Services.**

Paige had gotten her old job back. Social worker's assistant. Her boss, Bob Cowan, offered Paige the social worker's position but she turned him down. Being an assistant would be ok and with the baby on the way how could she? In a couple of months, she'd be on maternity leave

"PAIGE!" Bob shouted from his office.  
She got up from her desk and went into this office.

"I need you to get over to Baker High School and drop off some scholarship papers ..." Bob carried on. But poor Paige wasn't even listening. She started to feel dizzy again. The room was spinning. Was it morning sickness or something else?

She shook her head and found herself lying on the ground with half the staff around her. "Call 911!" a voice shouted.  
"No wait. I think she's coming too!" Bob said.

Paige blinked to restore her blurry vision. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Bob helped her sit up. "Easy now…" She jerked, placing one hand over her stomach and the other over her heart. "Should we call your sisters?" Bob asked.

"NO! ...my fiancé... call him," she said holding back tears and screams.

**Later that day at the house.  
**  
Dan walked into the bedroom and handed Paige a glass of water and some aspirin.   
"Ava called. She said she was coming over."

Paige didn't answer back, instead her popped two aspirins in her mouth and took a sip of the water. "I'll go see if Phoebes got any of that herbal stuff you like in your tea."  
He gave her a kiss on her pale cheek and left.

Paige spit the aspirin out into her hand. Being pregnant, she couldn't take pills anymore. It might hurt the child.

Just then, Caleb teleported in with Ava. "Thanks Caleb." Ava said  
"Anytime I can help." He teleported back out.  
"Hey Paige! Feeling any better?" Ava asked setting her doctor bag down.

Flashes from the past, flooded Paige's mind.  
_"Paige, you feeling any better?" a voice asked_.

"Uh... Yeah. I guess morning sickness is starting to hit me again." Paige lied.  
Ava pulled out a gypsy charm and placed it down.

More memories swept into Paige's mind as a dark figure took out the exact same charm from a wooden chest. Ava looked at place. Something was up again, but she shook it off. Paige always was a bit strange.

"The charm should clean your mind better, so if the child is the same at Piper's, she or he can heal you."

_The dark figure tossed the charm and Paige caught it_.

Ava placed the charm around Paige's neck, but Paige quickly tore it off and threw it to the ground.

_"Nice see how beautiful that looks?" the dark figure said_.

Outside the room.

The same troublesome demon shimmered in and did some sort of glamour into Piper. The door opened and 'Piper' walked in. Ava sensed the tension that was about to go down. "I'll come back later." she said and left.

'Piper' pulled a cd some her pocket and placed it in the cd player across from the bed.

"Music? No thanks Piper, my head's pounding." Paige said.

Piper pushed play.

_I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless  
With a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and_

I want to  
Suffer for my sins

During the music "Piper" picked up the charm. The demon hissed, "Paralyzes." Then placed it upon Paige's necklace.

_'Cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know  
Where I can begin  
What I need is  
A good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin'  
Like a criminal  
And I need  
To be redeemed  
To the one  
I've sinned against  
Because he's all  
I ever knew of love_

Paige's heart raced. She could feel it. The pain, the suffering, the guilt. It was all rushing back to her. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth.  
"All these years, Paige; Five long years." the demon said.

_Heaven help me  
For the way I am  
Save me from  
These evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings  
The consequence at hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come_

Oh help me but  
Don't tell me to deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself  
Of all these lies till  
I'm good enough for him  
I've got a lot to lose  
And I'm bettin' high  
So I'm beggin' you  
Before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin

"Piper" took a knife hidden in her shirt sleeve and twirled it between her fingers. She placed the tip on Paige's heart, piercing her pale skin. Her deep crimson blood began to run out of her body. "Piper" dragged the knife across her heart.

"Please... Piper!" Paige begged. "I... I'm...pregnant!"

"Then one for mommy." The demon placed the knife down on Paige's stomach.  
"And one for baby!!"

'Piper' ripped the knife across her stomach. Paige screamed, finally.

_What I need  
Is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin'  
Like a criminal  
And I need  
To be redeemed  
To the one  
I've sinned against  
Because he's all  
I ever knew of love  
_

Next door.

Piper heard the screams and looked up. "Dan?" she called.  
Dan came inside. "Yeah?"  
"Is Ava in there?"  
"No, I just saw her leave."

"Oh shit..." Piper ran out of the manor. Everything Paige had done in the past didn't matter to her anymore. All her hate and anger became fear, as she ran to the house.

The Bedroom.

_Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room to lay  
The law and let me go  
I've got to make a play  
To make my lover stay  
So what would an angel say  
The devil wants to know _

"Does it hurt Paige? Huh?" the demon hissed.

Paige shook uncontrollably. She was going into shock.

"I'll take that as a yes." The demon took the knife and gripped Paige's hand around it. "This is easier then I thought." and with that, 'Piper' shimmered out.

The door swung open and in the real Piper came inside.  
"PAIGE!!" she screamed, seeing her baby half-sister's blood, covering the bed.  
"Leo! LEO!!!"

_What I need  
Is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin'  
Like a criminal  
And I need  
To be redeemed  
To the one  
I've sinned against  
Because he's all  
I ever knew of love_

Leo orbed inside the bedroom. He saw the blood and felt sick to his stomach. Never in all his white lighter years, had he seen that much blood. He looked at the cuts. They were deep, meant to kill.

"Leo! Heal her!!" Piper cried.  
She didn't have to tell him twice. He placed his hands over her body. The soft luminous glow came out for him hands, but then something shocked him. Leo was sent fly, as Piper caught a glimpse of Paige's body healing itself.  
"What the ?" Piper swore.  
Paige sat up. She spotted Piper and hurled the knife at her face. Piper froze it, just inches from her face.

"Look! I get the picture! You hate me!!" Paige yelled.  
"What...?" Piper said a bit surprise. After all, she did call Leo for her.  
"Just get out!" Paige cried.  
Piper shrugged and left the room. What did it mean to her? Paige was partly right. She did sort of hate Paige for what she did.

**The next morning.  
**  
_Normally, I wake up in the morning and I curse the day. I hate to breathe and I hate that I'm alive. But now, I don't have that choice to hate. I have to live and I want to._

I mean, I could have lost my first child last night. I should have known Piper would have done something like this. She's only hated me, even when we met the first time. She gave me the cold shoulder. I was never her precious Prue. I could never be as good as Prue.

You know what I say? Screw it! I'm about to get married and in 7 months, have a baby. My two true moments of happiness; I'm allowed to be happy. I've been paying for the past five years for one single sin.

Who am I kidding? I deserve an eternity in hell.  


Phoebe came outside to get the morning paper. She looked to her right and saw Paige sitting porch swing, reading. She head over, hoping to have a sisterly chat for a couple minutes. Maybe figure out what happened last night.

Phoebe looked at the book in Paige's hands.  
"First Time Pregnancy?" she read.

Paige quickly closed the book and stuffed it under her blanket. "It's for work. Mr. Cowan asked me to read it for a case of his."  
"Well duh! Missy Paige having a baby?" HA!" Phoebe laughed  
"Yeah me… a baby. Crazy stuff..." Paige muttered shifting on the bench, uncomfortable.

"So... what happened last night?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject.

Paige sighed. "It's not important."  
"She said you tried to kill yourself."  
"She tried to kill me!!' Paige protested.

Dan heard the shouting and came out onto the porch. "Baby, something wrong?" he asked.

"No!" she snapped and ran inside.

Dan gave a long sigh cluing Phoebe that he was so lost with what could be wrong with Paige. She had been on a giant mood swing all morning. Then he spotted the First Time Pregnancy book lying next to her. He picked it up and gave a quick smile.

"She's been reading this all morning you'd think she's the pregnant one."

Phoebe laughed. "Paige a mother? That'll be the day!"

Dan could help but laugh too. "Heh... Paige, a mom…"

**Inside.**

Paige listen, not believe what Dan had just said.  
_Gawd, he's in for a surprise_.

Could dramatic irony plague this relationship any further? Dan was just shy of becoming a father in less than 8 months. Paige was destroying herself with guilt. But how? How could one deserve such torture?

And with that, the pain struck her again, twist her stomach in a knot. Her breathing became heavy. Nausea poured into her mind. And to think, this was just the beginning of this hellish morning sickness.


	4. Chapter Four

**Evening. **

That evening Dan had invited Piper, Phoebe and Leo over for dinner in an honest attempt to fix the tension between the sisters. Though, half way through dinner Leo had to go help one of his charges. And with him gone Dan, Piper, and Phoebe could really reminisce about the past. Which left Paige; quietly wondering why her fiancé wouldn't believe her that Piper had attacked her.

But enough was enough, as Paige got up and went into the kitchen to busy. Then she found it. Something that would get her outside for a few moments. An evening duty that many houses had to partake in; taking out the trash. She lugged it out to the alley between the two houses. The smell wafting through her noses and turning her stomach. This was not going well.

She opened the trash can and tossed in the bag. A swift wind passed her, almost like someone had ran by her. Turning around she called out, "Is anyone there?"

Another swift wind passed by her… almost knocking Paige by. But this time it hurt. It really hurt and began to burn. She looked down. There was a dark lighter's arrow lodged deep into her chest.

"Oh.. oh shit…" she whispered and collapsed to the ground.

A dark lighter orbed in, standing over her. "Should have left your guard down, charmed one. Half the underworld knows you're on your last leg since you took that potion. You should have been expecting this."

He walked back to the house and looked into the dining room

**Inside the House **

"Where's Paige?" Dan asked.  
"Heh... must have got scared and ran out. Just like Paige to leave me when we really need her," Piper said with a satisfied smiled.

Phoebe elbowed her sister. "She wouldn't always her running away if you didn't give her such a hard time!"

"Wait… Who's that?" Dan asked as his eyes spotted the man looking into his dining room.

"Dark lighter…" Phoebe said.

"Shit…" Piper said

"PAIGE!!!" Dan yelled as the dark lighter orbed out.

**Outside. **

Paige could hear their yelling. It made the blinding pain hurt even more. If she could at least pull the arrow out and call for Sam, she might be ok. But if she called for Sam, he might heal the baby too and he'd know.

She looked at her bloody shoulder through burry vision. The arrow had gone through, with the tail sticking out one side and the point sticking out the other.

_ Call Sam and he'll find out. Call Leo and the family will find out,_ she thought. If only she had more bottle of that potion she'd used on Leo earlier to make him forget.

Finally giving in, she gripped the tail of the arrow and pulled with all her might. The razor sharp tip came back through the wound, ripping at her flesh again. Her screams reach inside the manor. Dan looked up. "She's outside..." he said and took off.

Paige looked at her wound as it healed over. _Did the baby do that? _She lifted her arm, rotating her should around. It was good as new. The baby was just like Wyatt. Healing the mother from inside the womb.

Dan ran to her side. "Paige! Oh god! I thought the dark lighter shot you!" he cried embracing her.

"No... He missed, I was just scared and I ran."  
"HA! I told you!" Piper muttered to Phoebe.

Paige looked up and saw the entire family standing around her. She felt distant. Detached from this loving circle.

"I'm gonna go," she said, getting up and going in her own house.

Dan watched her as she went into their house. Then he turned and headed back inside the manor with Piper and Phoebe.

Dan came home late that night. Around midnight. He went upstairs slid into bed next to Paige, giving her a kiss. He figured she was asleep, so he rolled over and fell asleep.

But Paige was asleep. Her face was red and eyes swollen as silent tears streamed down her face.

**Morning again**.

Paige was looked at herself in the mirror.  
_Am I showing already? _

The bedroom door swung open and in came Phoebe. "Hey Missy Paige! I heard you need a ride to work!"  
Paige buttoned up her shirt. "Um... no. I'm just going to take the bus."  
"After last night's dark lighter attack? Nah uh! I leave in 10 minutes, k?"  
"Ok.." Paige said with a sigh.

**Phoebe's car. **

The ride was quiet and all of Phoebe's questions were answered by Paige's quick yes's or no's.

Paige could help but have flashbacks of 5 years ago and then wonder if Phoebe had forgotten. She knew Piper hadn't.

**_October 2003. _**

_Phoebe slapped Paige across the face.  
"You bitch!!! How could you!!" she yelled. _

_"You can't protect her forever!" she screamed. _

"We're here!" Phoebe announced.

Paige snapped out of her daze and looked up. _Work…_ She thought. _Why did I come back here again?_ She thanks Pheebs for the ride and went inside. On her desk was a stack of paper Mr. Cowan wanted filled out.

"The life and adventures of Paige Matthews begins yet again," she muttered sitting down at her desk.

**Evening. 6:30pm. **

Paige was working at her desk in the dark office. Dan probably forgot he had to pick her up, so Paige just continued to work.

8 o'clock.

Dan still hadn't come by to pick her up, so the future young mother packed up her purse and went outside to wait for the bus, alone.

She felt broken hearted, as if he had abandoned her and his unknown child. What was the use anymore? Her powers were nearly gone. The baby's weak powers were just a mere reflection of hers. The exchange spell's potion was still cursing throughout her body. She needed to either say the spell or get the counter spell.

The bus pulled up and opened its door. Paige got on.

**Morning **

Paige had made it home last night, but Dan didn't come home at all. Whether or not he was at the construction site or all together left her, Paige didn't care.

The door opened and in came Phoebe. "Paige?" she called out. No reply. Pheebs went into the kitchen and found an empty ice cream container, empty pickle jar and some dried fruit. "What the hell?"

Paige came down downstairs and in to the kitchen with a bowl of the odd foods.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Phoebe said.  
Paige set the bowl down. "Uh... the refrigerator is broken?"

"Oh... well I was leaving for work again I thought you might want another ride, seeing as Dan's gone again." Phoebe said.

"He never came home last night." Paige said quietly and went outside to sit on the patio. Phoebe eagerly followed.

"What do you mean? He never came home last night?" She asked.  
"Look, don't sound so surprised. People come into my life and they leave me. My parents left me at the church. My adoptive parents died. Glenn got married and is off again on some mountain. And then I left here. It's a continuing cycle that just happens. Everyone I love goes away in the end."

"Maybe he's trouble!"

"Heh... I would have felt it. Dan and I are connected. I can sense him, but like Leo can sense you and Piper."  
"So what are you gonna do?"

"Say life's a bitch then go to work."  
"Maybe we should swing by his construction site."  
"Or maybe not." Paige snapped.

The two paused, not sure what to say. Pheebs knew Paige and Dan were only acting this way because of the nearing wedding.

"Come on Missy Paige! Wedding's coming up. Tensions are gonna be high!"  
Paige shook her head as tear formed in her eyes.

"Forget it Phoebe. It wasn't meant to be" Paige stormed off.


	5. Chapter Five

But it didn't take even the whole morning for Dan to show back up. He looked tired. His face has surpassed the five o'clock. He came into the house yelled at the top of his lungs.

"PAIGE! …PAIGE! WHERE ARE YOU?! PAIGE?"

His little angel looked out of the kitchen at him running half way up the stairs then back into the living room.

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

He went to her, cupping her face in his hands and placing a kiss upon her lips. "I've been up for two days and all night and I know! I know what we have to do!"

"Explain to your fiancée where you took off and didn't call?"

"I don't want to wait another day. I want to marry you now! And I've spent all this time setting everything up… I even…" Out of his pocket he pulled out two gold rings. "I even got the rings we wanted." He slipped it on her ring finger, next to the engagement ring.

"Dan, I…"

"Don't! I know I should have called or done something. But I had to do this. I set it up at that park near that church. I got a wiccan priestess! I got the rings. The honeymoon to rivera! I hadn't stopped… and it's all for you! Because I love you, Paige."

She smiled, blinking back tears.

"Ever since we got here, we've been fighting like cats and dogs. The attacks just aren't stopping. You aren't connecting with you sisters… and I wanted to do this for you. To fix everything to.."

She silenced him with a kiss to his lips. "Dan, thank you."

He looked close to the edge of passing out or tears as swayed a bit.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow at sunset and then we can get on the plane and fly straight out of here," he said.

"Then we'll do it… but now. I think it's time for a long nap for all of us," she said gently kissing him then taking him upstairs.

They stayed in bed making love and resting. Come Morning, they would begin there lives together.****

The Next Day. 

_Morning. Finally, a beautiful morning,_ Paige thought as she woke. Softy, she

leaned over to her sleeping lover and woke him with sweet kisses.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning already?" he mumbled.

"Don't tell me you want to go back on it now!" Paige said.

"Never... in a hundred... years..." he said kissing her between each few words.

Slowly, Paige pried herself away from his arms and put on her clothes.

"Piper and Phoebe are going have to fit..." she said looking across at the manor.

"Forget them Baby. It's just you and me, together for the rest of our lives." Dan said.

"No... No… I've got to catch them before they leave for work! I've got to get to the wiccan shop before we leave!"

"So orb over there, say you were with me all night and come back." Dan said.

Paige sat down on the bed. Tears formed in her eyes. They were getting married today. Why wasn't she happy? What was wrong? Pain struck in her heart. She could feel the baby inside her trying to heal that pain, but it was too powerful. She had to tell him.

"Dan, I want to tell you something," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"It's about something I did five years ago. The reason I came to New York..."

**Noon. The Wiccan Herbal Store. **

Paige opened the door and went inside. The same demon was at the counter.

"You're still alive?" he asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah... Look, I need the counter-potion," Paige said,

"For an Exchange Spell?"

"No..." Paige said sarcastically. "YES! I'll pay whatever!"

The demon reached under the counter and conjured a bottle. He handed it to her.

"Do you have the original spell?" he asked.

"Not on me."

"Fine. Drink this and say the original spell. It will reverse the affects, so you can't exchange souls with anyone and the pain will stop."

Paige uncorked the potion bottle and drank it. She felt a dizzy and weaker as she walked out.

Another demon shimmered into the shop.

"You gave her the counter spell?!? " the second demon yelled.

"Exchange Spell? Hardly! It's a suicide potion and one dose for her and now one for that damn baby, she'll be dead before she can finish the spell!" the first demon said.

**The Manor. **

It was almost 4:00. Nearly sunset. They had to get to the park very soon. Paige was upstairs in the attic collecting candles and spells for the ceremony. She was dressed in her wedding dress and her hair worn was down. She pulled the Exchange Spell out of the Book of Shadow and read it to herself.

_ Exchange of Souls _

_This spell is only to be used in extreme cases to give life back to someone who has passed away by exchange the spell caster's soul for the deceased one_

"Prue... I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

**August 2, 2003. Paige's 26th birthday. **

It was the day the Angel of Destiny came for another visit and another offer. For vanquishing the source, Cole, Piper giving birth to the greatest magical baby ever, and for 5 pure years of demon/warlock killing, the Angel of Destiny offered the girls rebirth to their sister, they'd lost so long ago to Shax.

So the Charmed one orbed out to the Prue's grave and Paige orbed Prue up to the surface. Finally, Paige could see her sister. But it wasn't like that the second Prue materialized, Piper and Phoebe were all over her. The Eldest Halliwell was back.

Night came and instead of cake, presents, and a party for Paige's birthday, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe went out to P3 for bonding. Leaving a the youngest at home to watch the baby.

An empty kitchen. A small cake was on the counter. Paige sat on a chair in the sunroom. She was alone. Wyatt started to cry, so she orbed upstairs and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. She went to the attic and set Wyatt in the crib,

"Happy Birthday to me... " She mumbled, holding in her tears.

**October 2003 **

Phoebe came running down the stairs with a potion and spell. "Piper! Prue!" she called. Piper and Prue came running out of the kitchen. "Ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course… Come on! Let's go!" Piper said.

The three headed out the door when...

"I could orb you guys there!" Paige said chasing after them

Piper held up the keys to her jeep. " We're good Paige!"

"Well maybe I could come with you guys this time! I mean, four's better then three!" Paige said.

"But it's the power of three that's needed. Watch Wyatt! We'll be back as soon as we can!" Piper said and the original charmed ones left.

Wyatt started to cry. Paige ran back up stairs to his nursery and picked him up. "Shh... I'm here Wyatt!" Paige said.

Leo orbed in. "Hey! How's my little boy?" he asked.

Paige handed Wyatt to Leo. " He misses dear old mom who keeps sticking Auntie Paige with babysitting duty."

"Sigh... I can see that, Paige. But they love Prue and it's not everyday the Angel of Destiny brings a person back to life."

"So now I've got a charmed-free destiny?"

" No. You've just got a second chance to do something better with your powers and your life," Leo said.

"Yeah... " Paige sighed not happy with what she was hearing.

Leo looked up and handed Wyatt to her. " I'll see you later," he said and orbed out.

**A few days later. **

"Paige?" Prue called from the attic.

Paige orbed in. " What?"

"I need you to go downtown and pick up some herbs!" Prue said.

"I... I can't I've got to go to work," Paige lied.

"Please Paige! Piper, Pheebs and I really need it!"

"For what?"

"Charmed Ones stuff," Prue said.

"I'm a charmed one too," Paige said.

"Of course you are and we're grateful for what you've done, but..."

"But you're back and I'm not needed anymore." Paige finished.

"Paige no! We just want you to have a normal life again!" Prue said.

Paige didn't buy it though, she wished that she didn't take the past two years for granted. It wasn't fair! What? Only after she lost the attention her sisters gave her, did she have to envy it so much?

She looked up as warlock blinked in behind Prue.

"PRUE! LOOK OUT!" she screamed as her half-sister was stabbed through the back and into her heart. The warlock blinked out as Prue collapsed on the floor.

Paige rushed to her side. " Hang on Prue! " She pulled the knife out, put her hands over Prue's wound and tried to heal her, but nothing came. She flipped Prue on to her back.

"Leo! LEO!!"

But nobody came, so Paige tried again and again to heal her,

"Don't..." Prue whispered.

"I can heal you. Don't worry," Paige cried.

"It's for the best. I've already lived my life..."  
"No! Prue… hang on!"

"No Paige… It wasn't meant to be."

Prue's body went limp.

Paige was still. She body was in shock. Her mind was racing then she broke down; Sobbing as she shoved Prue aside. " I can have saved you!! You stupid bitch! I hate you!!! " She screamed.

"Prue?" Piper called coming into the attic. She saw the blood trickling away from Prue and the knife by Paige's hand.

"Paige! Heal her!!!" Piper yelled running to her sister's side.

But all Paige could go was back away.

"Paige! She's still breathing! Heal her! " Piper screamed, but Paige didn't come.

"LEO!!!" Piper screamed.

Her husband orbed in with Phoebe and immediately tried to heal her, but it was no use. Piper looked up at Paige.

"**Murderer!** You killed her!" She screamed with fury.

"Paige... what did you do?" Phoebe asked in shock, looked at her sister's dead body.

"Paige killed her... " Piper cried. "She wouldn't heal her! Why the hell didn't you heal her!!"

Phoebe knelt down and shook Prue. " Open your eyes! Prue! Don't go!!" she cried

But it was no use. Prue was gone again.

**Present. **

It was a little after 4 pm that day. Phoebe would be home soon and Piper would be home exactly at 5 with Wyatt, while Leo would orb home around dinner.

Paige was in the attic looking for the page she'd stuffed into the spell behind. Finally! There it was! She was one spell away from being the proud wife of Daniel Gordon and the mother of his beautiful child.

Dan stuck up behind Paige and gave her a kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. Paige turned around and kissed him. " Ready?" she asked

Dan picked her up and swung her around. " Of course baby. Let's go get married."

She looked deep into his eyes, almost seducing him. "I've got to do one tiny spell before we go!"

"Cast away my angel," he said giving her a kiss.

" Do you know by midnight you and I are going to be Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Gordon!" Paige said giving him another kiss.

"I love you!," he said.

"I love you too," she said and took a deep breath as she read the spoke:

_"Cast away my all sins _

_Bring them redemption and end!"_

Her body became cold as ice and limp as she collapsed in his arms. Dan dropped to his knees cushioning her fall. "Paige? " he said, but no replied left her lips. He nudged her, but she didn't react.

"Ok Paige! Real funny now come on," he said. No movement or response.

"Paige?" he panicked." Paige, please! Wake up!"

He looked up to called for help but was stopped by the image of a ghostly Paige. In her ghostly arms was a baby, peacefully asleep. Paige looked at Dan and then was sucked down into hell. He looked down at her.

"Baby...?"

**_The End._**


End file.
